Namarie, Ada, Vanya Sulie
by Thais of the Star
Summary: They are in love, she and elf, he mortal. She is on the road to the harbor, leaving for Valinor. But the final choice in this must be hers.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything/anyone from Middle Earth, though anything/anyone here that isn't from the trilogy is mine.

**Bold is elvish speaking, (the translation is in parenthesis)**

Underlined is important things- flashbacks or title

**Namarie, Ada, Vanya Sulie**

**(Farewell, Father, fair winds)**

There were three of them, including Tyla, in the small party that traveled to the Gray Havens. Two elves, one man. He came with to bid a last farewell to Tyla before she and her people left for Valenor. She knew she must leave; her father had ordered it. Nairlon had convinced her to leave Middle Earth, knowing she belonged with her people.

Tyla took her gaze from her dapple-gray horse's black mane to look over at Nairlon on his brown-and-white paint. He looked up and met her eyes. They remembered how they had met.

Flashback

Tyla gave a final twist of her sword and disarmed the man neatly, then, with a push, toppled him into a mud puddle. He glared up at her, sopping wet and dirty, as she presented her elvish blade at his throat.

"I haven't practiced in a long time," she told him. "Somehow I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"It must be your blood," he told her grudgingly. She looked at his face from under the shelter of her cloak's hood in the drizzling rain. That was probably said mostly to salvage his pride, she knew.

"Perhaps," she allowed, sheathing her sword. The small insult he had given her had just been her excuse to challenge him; even for an elf she was cool-headed. She just wanted to beat him.

"May I get up then, my Lord?" She tried to stifle the smile, but lost the battle.

"Lord–?" she asked, then all but doubled over laughing. He thought she was a male elf! Tyla took his hand, still chuckling, and pulled him up, then pushed back her hood enough so he could see her clearly feminine features. "I am Tyla." She grinned evilly at him. "I'd wager you cannot _wait_ to let your people know were beaten by a lady."

"Lady?" he gasped, eyes popping.

Her grin broadened, if it was possible, and she pulled her hood over her face again. With two fingers the elf gave a piercing whistle, then looked down at the numerous small cuts he had acquired in their brief duel. "Lord Elrond will patch you up, if you'd care to come to Rivendell for a time," she told him as both her horse and his came trotting up.

End Flashback

Tyla and Nairlon looked away from each other. Whether or not they had fallen in love she was elven, he mortal. It was a dream. Nothing more, since their first kiss…

Flashback

The time had flown since the two had returned to Rivendell, the man's pride injured, she trying not to put her nose in the air and smirk. She had never considered her people superior to humankind -just different- and she didn't want to start making judgments now.

Wounds healed, Nairlon intended to set out tomorrow. Tyla went to be by herself. It had been so nice to be with him, to relax and ignore the difference in their bloods. They treated the other like equals, neither one superior, neither one inferior.

She sat at the base of a tree, looking up at the stars between the branches and sparse leaves of early autumn. Was he ever going to return? Why should he? Though all were welcome in Elrond's house, he did not truly belong here as she did.

**"Will you come back to me?" **she wondered out loud in Elvish. **"Will I see you again, Nairlon?…"**

So wrapped in her own thoughts was she that she failed to hear him approach her from behind until he stopped by her. "Nairlon!" she scrambled to her feet. "I- I'm sorry… I should go, good–"

'Goodbye,' she was about to say, when he caught her arm.

"Nairlon, what–?" she asked uncertainly.

"Wait," he whispered, and took her other arm. "Don't go."

She waited, looking up into his eyes and trying not to tremble. "I've- I've been thinking about you, Tyla. A lot." He cleared his throat, then continued, worry in his eyes. Suddenly she realized she was trying not to tremble, trying to keep her breathing regular.

"Thinking?" she asked in a small voice. "About… me?"

"Tyla," he breathed softly, half afraid of what he was going to say. Now… or never. He rushed on. "Tyla, I love you."

She stiffened, eyes widening, mouths slightly open as if to say something. He didn't give her a chance, and put his fingers against her mouth gently. The elf didn't do anything, and he ran his fingers over her lips gently, then put his hand on her neck and tilted her head towards him.

All at once she knew what was about to happen. He was going to kiss her. All but hypnotized, she couldn't do anything except watch his eyes as he came closer. Tyla began to tremble as is lips came close enough so she could feel his breath on hers.

"No," she gasped suddenly, and turned her head away. She struggled, trying to get out of his hold, but he held her gently but firmly and she looked up into his face, eyes blurring with tears.

"Tyla, stay," he begged. "Stay with me."

"No," she whispered, "you can't. _I_ can't, we–"

Her words were lost as she looked up at him. Once more he bent his head to her. Unable to deny their love any longer she let him ease his lips over hers gently. After a moment he pulled back again and held her face in his hand. Eyes still closed she leaned into it even as tears began to run down her face.

"Was that so terrible?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, then away. About to deny they could be together, she dropped all protests. "No," she whispered, voice hoarse. "It wasn't."

End Flashback

At the head of the column of riders they could see the harbor. Tyla drew up her horse next to Nairlon's. "Go on," he urged. They continued on.

Her father and his horse boarded the ship, but still Tyla hung back. Off their mounts she and Nairlon stood together. **"Daughter. It is time. Leave him. We must go."**

She looked up at her father, then back at Nairlon. "Go," he said, pressing her forward. Half excited, half terrified, Tyla started up the gangway to the ship, horse behind her.

Suddenly she looked back and Nairlon, then at her father, then back. "No," she said firmly to her father. "I'm staying here. I belong with him." Turning, horse's reins in hand, she dashed off the ship and threw herself in her lover's arms. "I'm staying with you," she whispered.

Tyla leapt into her horse's saddle, then wheeled around to look at her father one last time.

**"I'm staying here. Amin hirae."** **(I'm sorry)**

For a long moment their eyes met. Slowly he nodded. **"Namarie,"** he told her. (**Farewell**)

**"Namarie,"** she whispered. **"Vanya sulie, Ada."** **(Farewell. Fair winds, Father.)**

Tyla and Nairlon turned their horses and raced away from the harbor without looking back again.

"You are sure?" he asked her, though he knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes as they entered the forest.

"Yes," she told him. "This is my choice. I choose Middle Earth. I choose you. I choose _love_."


End file.
